


Telling Felicity

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May confesses to Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Felicity

"I want to tell you something..."

Felicity just looks at me with the snapshot of 'the last time I found something out about you...' and I almost lose my intent.

"Well?" I catch my courage, remind myself I'm Spidergirl, really, I can do this...

"I don't want to go with him. I don't want to go with any of the boys. They're not who I want anymore."

Felicity tensed. "It's not Black..."

"No, it's Scarlet, actually," I tell her, and the look of surprise is enough to make me smile...before I'm pinned by all hundred and five pounds of her.


End file.
